


Our dear boys

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: #GiveMandoABoyfriend [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Animation vers., Gen, M/M, My edit, Plotagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Okay, so I'm a little scared to share this because this stuff isn't too popular...I made our boys with the Plotagon app (and I'm sorry about the clothes. The app is really limited) and Baby Yoda is the official image of merchandising that will come out in the future.I just hope you guys like this because I had lots of fun making them and I have some more made that I'm super excited to show you guys ^^Let me know in the comments!
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Corin (LadyIrina) & Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Corin (LadyIrina), Dyn Jarren/Corin (LadyIrina), The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian/Corin, The Mandalorian/Corin (LadyIrina)
Series: #GiveMandoABoyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Our dear boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts), [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice and luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594913) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 
  * Inspired by [Resist, Protect, Defend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809116) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



> Okay, so I'm a little scared to share this because this stuff isn't too popular...
> 
> I made our boys with the Plotagon app (and I'm sorry about the clothes. The app is really limited) and Baby Yoda is the official image of merchandising that will come out in the future.
> 
> I just hope you guys like this because I had lots of fun making them and I have some more made that I'm super excited to show you guys ^^ 
> 
> Let me know in the comments!

Their animation versions are as adorable as their "real" ones are, are they don't? Hihi.

Here's the Tumblr post! https://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/189946845837/correct-vers-of-mandos-real-name-3-and-ill

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Gimme some love and kudos <3


End file.
